ONE-SHOT: Marriages and Traditions
by ladykatsuyu
Summary: Shikamaru and Chouji talk about marriage and clan traditions, and their struggles to deal with following tradition but adapting to the new world after the war. Featuring Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino briefly. Part of my Allied Shinobi Chronicles series - may become part of a future story.


The following one-shot takes place several years after the war. This one shot is part of the Allied Shinobi Chronicles, and is meant to foreshadow events between the characters in future stories.

* * *

Chouji and Shikamaru stood outside on the large balcony of Ino and Sai's house.

Behind them, they could hear the voices of women talking about the dinner they just had and the loud clattering of dishes being washed.

Below them, a screen door opened and several of the dinner guests walked out onto the terrace to sit out on the patio furniture.

A pair of women walked toward the terrace ledge and sat on the edge to look out into the village. They talked to one another, and occasionally laughed or giggled at something said by the other. But after a while, they both turned to look out into the village, and seemed to be taking it all in.

"Chouji, I was wondering," said Shikamaru quietly, staring down at the two of them.

"Hm?" asked Chouji, who had been doing the same but turned away to look at his friend.

"Do you and Karui ever talk about the future? Marriage, having children, and that sort of thing," asked Shikamaru, looking at his friend.

Chouji blushed a little at the question, but nodded, and turned back to look at the two women.

"Have you talked to her about where she would want to live if you two got married," asked Shikamaru, turning to look back at the women.

Chouji exhaled. He had a feeling that question might being coming.

"Yes, we've discussed it," he said, a note of apprehension in his voice.

"And what did she say," said Shikamaru, turning toward his friend curiously.

"She said…she said she would gladly make Konoha her permanent home, but would not be able to stay at home all the time - so she would likely have to travel back to her village frequently and for extended periods of time. As a high-ranking jounin and village official, she has a duty to her village and cannot sever those ties."

"Do you have a problem with that," asked Shikamaru, eyebrow raising.

"It's not so much me, but my family that has a problem with it. They expect my wife to stay home and raise my heir," he said. Shikamaru sensed a note of distaste in his tone.

"I see," said Shikamaru, turning back toward the women, brow furrowing slightly.

"But, you know, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru peered at him from the corner of his eye.

"Times have changed. And, although some traditions must be kept in order to honor our ancestors and to protect our clan, some traditions may need to change in order to keep up with the way things are today," said Chouji.

"What do you mean," said Shikamaru.

"Our generation and our everyday lives are not like our father's generation. Or our grandfather's. Or our great-grandfather's. Or their father's before that, and so on. We face a completely different world that's evolving into a world without war - into a world of peace and prosperity.

We are setting up a world in hopes that our children and children beyond will never know the wars of the past.

With this change comes a change in people. We are different. Our women are different.

I know that Karui is definitely different from Ma. You can't tell me that you think Temari and your mother are exactly the same," he said, smirking at Shikamaru and peering at him from the corner of his eye.

Shikamaru snorted. "Well, there are certainly a lot of similarities," he said, eyes narrowing. "But, I do agree with you. They are different in many ways."

"Karui is very strong and independent. She prides herself in her adaptability skills, her skills as a kunoichi, and tries hard to protect those who are precious to her even if it means certain death on her part. She is loyal to her village because of everything it has done for her after the death of her parents. She is loyal to the Shinobi Union and stands firmly behind it's principles. Her dedication to the Shinobi Union stems from the death of her parents caused by inner village conflicts. She wants to eliminate those conflicts going forward, and preserve the peace for future generations - for her village but also for her children," said Chouji, smiling slightly as he looked down at Karui, who continued to look out into the village.

"I'm not saying that Ma isn't strong or independent, but she just has a different perspective on what's important and what isn't important. And I believe that this is because when she became a housewife times were just…different.

Karui feels like in order for this world peace to come about she needs to contribute to it fully. She feels that she needs to use her skills, her mind, and what time she has on this earth to help achieve that peace."

Chouji's smile widened slightly as he continued to look down at Karui. "And, I feel the same way that she does."

"I think that many of us do. Temari and I certainly do," said Shikamaru, with a small smile.

"Temari has said similar things, Chouji. And I have found myself in a similar situation as you." Shikamaru closed his eyes and frowned slightly. "But, what you said has also reminded me of another important detail."

"What's that," said Chouji, who looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"After our father's died, we became leaders of our respective clans. We have the right to make changes to traditions, and dictate the future of our clans."

Chouji's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well…Shikamaru—"

"I'm not talking about leading things under a dictatorship," said Shikamaru, waving a hand dismissively. "But when we became leaders of our clan, we were given the responsibility to lead them into the future, yes?"

"Yes, technically—"

"They look to us to make decisions that will better our clans and create a better future for our children."

"Yes…"

"And, they do expect us to marry strong women who will produce good heirs to lead our clans, do they not?"

Chouji blushed a little at this one, and looked to the left and said, "Well…sure, but…"

"These women are perfect for us, Chouji. We would be idiots to let them slip away."

Chouji peered at his friend questioningly. "Where did—"

"Chouji, I think…I think I'm going to ask Temari to marry me," said Shikamaru, staring at her with a determined look on his face.

Chouji's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Chouji, don't look so surprised by this. We've all seen this coming from a mile away," said a female voice behind them, which startled the two and made them turn abruptly.

Ino stood against the frame of the door wiping her hands with a dish towel. "I had a feeling you two were talking about something related to those ladies," she said, smirking.

She walked up to the two men and stood between them and leaned over the railing, sighing in contentment. "You're both idiots, do you know that?"

They both scowl at her.

"Temari has been waiting forever for you to ask her, Shikamaru. She must really love you because if I were her, I'd be hitting the road by now." Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort, but Ino continued.

"Karui is deeply in love with you, Chouji. I can see it by the way she looks at you. And as strong and independent as she may seem, she needs a man like you by her side to take care of her." Chouji turned to look at Karui again, and smiled.

"Just how much of the conversation did you hear, Ino," said Shikamaru, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, all of it," she said, smiling innocently.

"All of it," Chouji exclaimed, head turning back toward Ino quickly. "But you and the girls were inside washing dishes and talking!"

"I can read lips, remember," she said, winking at him. "I've been watching you both the entire time."

Both men sighed.

"Look you guys. You're always going to face stigma related to whatever life partner you choose. The likelihood of everyone being completely happy with your decision is slim. But, what's most important is that YOU are happy, and that you continue to lead your clan to the best of your ability. Do you think that your forefathers always adhered to every tradition set in place by your clan?"

The two men perked up at this.

"There are many, many traditions that are meant to be followed and passed down from generation to generation. But there are some that no longer apply and do not need to be followed anymore," said Ino, closing her eyes and nodding to herself sagely.

The two men looked at her bewildered.

"But you guys need to get a move on and ask these ladies to marry you already," said Ino, brow furrowing in frustration. "The anticipation is KILLING ME."

"Ino, our marriages have nothing to do with—" Shikamaru began with irritation but what interrupted by a hand on the mouth by Ino. "The hell they don't, Shikamaru. You two are like my brothers. And big sister wants to her see baby brothers happily married to beautiful women who are too good for them but would take care of them and their idiotic asses."

Shikamaru scowled at her from behind her hand, and Chouji puffed out his cheeks in anger. But suddenly, they all burst out in laughter as Ino released her hand and keeled over slightly, clutching her stomach.


End file.
